


Forever Entwined

by EternalAuthor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aka x Aka, Alternate Universe - Twins, Incest, Minor Original Character(s), Older Twin Seijuro, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAuthor/pseuds/EternalAuthor
Summary: A short story about the real nature of relationship between the Akashi twins.





	Forever Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> This is my first Akashi x Akashi fanfiction. It was actually encourage by friends of mine and i'm happy that i made it.  
> Actually i thought of a smut fic instead of this one, but anyway if i have the inspiration for it i'll just make the next one as smut ;)  
> And a little info for you that Seijuro is the older twin.  
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think through your lovely comments~
> 
> Your Eternal Author,  
> Z

The sunlight caressed the boy’s face as it entered abruptly through the open curtains. The boy on the bed stirred. He slowly opened his eyes but then lifted his hand and shielded his face from the sunlight.

“Good morning, young master Seijuro” said the maid with a bow.

Akashi’s other hand reached out reflexively on the other side of his bed. A frown made its way onto his mouth by the lack of presence there.

The maid noticed the gesture from his master, quickly continued “Ah, I was asked to inform you exactly like this: I’m sorry I have to go to an errand and I don’t want to wake you. I’ll see you at school”

Akashi, who finally fully awake, nodded at the maid “Alright, thank you for message. You’re dismissed”

With that, the maid bowed and left the bedroom.

There was no need to stay on the bed any longer if the person that he wanted was not there anyway. So Akashi went into his bathroom, ready to start his day.

 

*******

 

There was nothing exciting about his day so far. Just the usual class, with usual teacher. Akashi might just fall asleep in class if it wasn’t for the fact that it was not a really respectful state to be in. _‘Why couldn’t this lesson be more innovative?’_ he thought as he watched the teacher in front of him.

There was an itch to check his phone and see if there was any message from a particular person. _He_ was the only one who could make Akashi’s day bearable after all. But Akashi held himself back and tried to distract himself.

Akashi glanced at the green haired boy beside him who looked totally engrossed in the lesson, writing every words the teacher said with break-neck speed. It was hilarious, well at least for Akashi.

How Midorima could drown in this boring lesson, he would never know.

 

The bell rang, indicating the time for break. All the students rushed to escape their class while Akashi sat still on his seat. He didn’t have to go anywhere. They would just come looking for him.

As if on cue, a chair was pulled and dragged to the side of his desk.

“Seijurocchi!”

Akashi nodded at the blond boy of sunshine with a way too cheerful smile plastered on. “Hello Kise.”

Midorima sighed loudly from the other side of Akashi. “Why do you always have to be so loud, Kise?” asked the green haired boy, while he brought out his lunch box and placed it on the desk.

“Because he’s just stupid, that’s why” another voice chimed in.

They all looked at Aomine who took a table to sit on. Then to the purple mop beside the table.

Kise screamed in surprise at the sight of Murasakibara sitting on the floor beside him while munching on some snack. “Why the hell do you sit there?! And I don’t want to hear that from you, Aominecchi! You’re more stupid than I am!” he shouted, pointing at Aomine’s face.

“What the fuck did you-“

“He’s right, Aomine-kun”

“Fuck!” screamed Aomine, shocked by the sudden voice beside him.

Akashi smiled at his teammates antics. Maybe _he_ was not the only one who could make his day bearable after all. “Hello Kuroko” he greeted the small boy.

“Hello Seijuro-kun” Kuroko said, his face blank as always.

They ate their lunch, definitely not in silent. Accompanied by the bickering from the more noisy teammates.

 

Once Akashi finished his lunch, he closed his box and leaned back on his chair. Then he heard someone called his name.

“Seijuro-san, someone is here to see you”

Akashi turned to see one of his classmate gesturing at something, or someone. The Generation of Miracles all followed Akashi’s line of sight to find a fidgeting boy stood close to the classroom door, almost like he wanted to be as invisible as he could.

“That’s my classmate” said Kuroko slowly.

However Akashi had already walked up to the boy.

They watched as the boy blushed when Akashi stopped in front of him. The boy looked like he was trying hard to form his words.

“I think that’s another confession for Akashi” Kise commented, rubbing his chin in a fake thoughtfulness.

“No shit, Sherlock” scoffed Aomine before he went back to sipping his drink.

Kise glared at the blue-haired boy and about to retort something back before Midorima butted in with a harsh sigh, “Well, the way this is going, it’s a good thing that _he_ isn’t here”

The green haired boy frowned when Akashi and the boy walked away from their classroom. “That’ll be a disaster, really” Midorima muttered, his green eyes trailed back to his food.

Kise nodded in agreement.

It wasn’t long until suddenly the class became silent. The Generation of Miracles stopped their conversation, curious on what the cause of the sudden change in atmosphere.

Only to find one person that they were just talking about, standing inched away behind Kise.

“Where’s Seijuro?”

 

*******

 

Akashi almost sighed at the boy’s antics. He knew full well where this was going. The boy’s attitude was obvious enough, especially that blush. Akashi didn’t reject the boy immediately because honestly Akashi wasn’t that cruel. And it would be a pain if the boy faint in the middle of a busy hallway.

Both of them stopped in front of a particular empty classroom. The boy turned and looked at Akashi, his blush deepened even more.

“Well what do you want to tell me?” coaxed Akashi.

“M-my name is Eito, Class 2 C, and…” Eito trailed off, a hint of hesitation visible on his eyes. But Eito decided he would do this. He wouldn’t back out now, especially when he got a rare chance like this. A rare chance when the other twin wasn’t here.

Eito took a deep breath and opened his mouth, “And I like you, Seijuro-san! Please go out with me” he said loudly.

 

“Hm? Really?”

In a flash, Eito felt the cold freeze his heart. He knew that voice. There was a strong and looming presence behind him and he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

Akashi Seijuro raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of his twin, Seiji. But still he stared silently at Seiji, wondering what the younger twin would do. For a brief second their eyes met and Seijuro saw his twin’s annoyance.

On the other hand, Eito wasn’t as calm as Seijuro with the sudden turn of event. Eito could feel the sharp gaze of those heterochromatic orbs, eyeing him like a hawk. It made his skin crawled in fear.

Seiji stepped to his brother’s side slowly then put an arm around the other’s waist. All the while, his eyes never left the boy who had insolently dared to confess to Seijuro. His Seijuro.

“So you were saying that you want to go out with him?” Seiji asked in calm manner, but his eyes promised vicious action. “Why do you even dare to think of that? Let alone act on it”

Eito wanted to reply, to say something, anything. But he didn’t know why his mouth would not cooperate with him. His body trembled. Now he wasn’t sure anymore if confessing to Seijuro was worth the risk.

Everyone knew that going for Seijuro meant they had to pass Seiji first. And no one could go pass him. Seiji was a frightening man and more violent than his twin. The twins literally controlled the school. The standards alone chastised most direct confession away.

Eito should had stick to the love letters, just like the others. This was a big mistake.

 

“Answer.” demanded Seiji. His tone clearly told that he didn’t have any time to waste with Eito.

Before things could proceed for the worst, a gentle hand was placed on top of Seiji’s arms. “Stop scaring the boy, Seiji” said Seijuro softly. Seiji glared at the boy but relented to Seijuro’s wish.

Seeing his twin somewhat calmed down, Seijuro directed his attention to the other boy “I’m sorry Eito, I already have someone I hold dear” Seijuro said with a glance to the red head beside him then continued “And now I just don’t have the time for anyone else”

Rejection passed Eito’s mind for a moment before the fear came flowing in “I-it’s fine, I’m s-sorry for b-bothering you” the boy said quickly. His eyes trailed to Seiji before he flinched then walked away from them as fast as his trembling legs let him.

 

Now that the disturbance was gone, Seiji relaxed and turned to his twin. He was about to say something before Seijuro beaten him to it.

“First thing first, Seiji. We have agreed about PDA” said the older twin as he pushed Seiji hand’s away from his waist.

“A hand on your waist count as PDA? Really, Seijuro?”

Seijuro chuckled at his brother “Yes really. If there’s another pair of eyes, aside from The Generation of Miracles, then it counts”

“… You shouldn’t have let that runt confess to you” muttered Seiji in annoyance.

Seijuro fell silent. Then he sighed softly “You know that I can’t control everyone’s actions, right?” Seijuro held Seiji’s hand gently, “And a word that vulgar doesn’t suit you, Seiji”

Seiji squeezed his brother’s hand in return “I know, it just really annoys me… They should have realized that they don’t deserve you, Seijuro. Look at the boy just now. Not even fighting for your affection just because he was scared of me”

Seijuro hummed at Seiji’s statement. He pulled his younger twin’s hand and started to walk back to their classroom.

It was funny how Seiji talked as if anyone could have a chance with conquering Seijuro’s heart. After all, Seiji had owned it all.

Seijuro turned his head slightly and smiled, “I don’t need anyone to fight for my affection. I already have you”

And it was funny how easily Seijuro melted Seiji’s cold heart. Infusing his need to dominate all aspects of Seijuro’s life even more. Consequences be damned.

“Yes, and it will stay that way. For the rest of our lives”


End file.
